sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction: Dark Alliance
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Part One: Foiled Plans The wind blew that one autumn’s evening all around as the three black fured Mobian foxes were traveling through the forest. The one ahead of them was obviously the adult and guardian of the other two, yet all of them possess black fur with a secondary color of grey. He led the others while holding their hands and from the looks of things he was rather talkative while he pressed forwards in his green jacket. The other two younger vulpines appeared to be a young girl in a crimson red dress with dyed purple hair, and then a younger version of the adult. “C’mon kids, don’t be a slowpoke. Don’t let your old man outrun you!” The seemingly parental fox taunted to the others. “Why are we traveling in this swamp of all places father?” The younger male fox inquired. “Well you see Tyrenous, this ugly little pile of sludge and moss is actually one of the very few places that’s dark enough and sort of like our world. When I was younger and not fighting in your granddad’s war I would often come here for a little bit of alone time.” The adult replied to the male child. “It’s disgusting…” The child who was simply referred to as ‘Tyrenoous’ replied. “Aw come on brother, don’t be such a girl.” The female in the crimson red dress taunted to him rather ironically. “Sounds like she’s having fun, you just going to be a party pooper son and let your sister outdo you, or are you going to actually enjoy getting some fresh air here?” The father said rather snidely. “The atmosphere here is filled with the smell of sewage.” Tyrenous responded to his father. “You here that?” The adult fox said as he stopped and looked down at them. “What?” They both asked in unison. “I hear the sound of…..no fun! Yep, no fun allowed when Tyrenous is around! Sense of adventure, what’s that?” The father teased the younger child. At this the girl couldn’t help but giggle, meanwhile Tyrenous growled at the behavior of not only his sister, but the rather mocking and joking demeanor of his father. Eventually however the adult put his hand behind the back of the child and patted it. “Aw come on son, don’t be such a spoil sport. It’s not often that your dad gets to spend some time with you on the prime world and not trying to kill every human soldier he can get his hands on you know…” The father stated. “Oh I suppose your right, but why this swamp? Why not someplace nice and pleasant?” Tyrenous asked “Because, nobody from the prime world ever comes around here. However it’s just right for us, and I wanted to show you my old treehouse I made a long time ago.” The father replied. “You brought us all the way to the prime world, to show us a tree house?” Tyrenous asked. “Yep! Pretty sweet, ain’t it?” the black fured adult fox in the green jacket replied. “I suppose…..” “So tell me dad, what was it like for you on Mobius Prime when you were my age?” The girl asked. “Well Grau it was sort of neat, and sort of not. I mean we had a big war on this world at the time, well sort of like we did now. However, your grandfather was still alive and Moebius was at its strongest it was in a long while. I used to go on plenty of adventures and beat up all the humans!” “Wowie! Really?” Grau asked him. “Really now?” Tyrenous asked seeming less convinced. “Uhhhuh, in fact I helped in several huge battles.I was a real juggernaut back then! Heh heh, in fact I still am! Now remember kids, always eat your vegtables and meat, it will help you fight better!” The adult fox said obviously trying to mess around with his children. “Tee hee, okay daddy!” Grau said as she laugh obviously getting her father’s ploy. “For you both at least, I am a psychic. I cannot fight physically like you both can.” Tyrenous said rather disheartened by the revelation of his father’s ruse. “Aww, don’t worry son. With a little practice and training you could perhaps become as strong as Grandma Amanda or Grandpa Ivan was!” “If you say so…” Tyrenous said as he sighed. The trio family of foxes moved down the pathway around the swamp being led by the father as the moved towards a nearby forest. However, eventually the dad fox lead the two smaller and younger ones towards his childhood treehouse making spot. Unknown to them however they would find something there they wouldn’t have expected. “We’re almost there kids. Just a few meters more and-“ The adult fox then stared at where once stood his treehouse, however now it seemed that both the tree and treehouse was replaced with nothing other than a rather large human military dropship that had crashed and demolished both the tree and the house. “What the heck happened?!?” The adult fox in the green jacket said as he looked at the crash site. “Woah! The treehouse looks…totaled…sorry dad…” Grau said towards her father. “From the looks of things it appears that the ship had collided with the tree on its side…Most unfortunate.” Tyrenous said trying to feign interest to his father’s former treehouse.” “Grrr! Stupid humans! They must have found out about my secret spot!” The adult fox replied to his kids obviously trying to watch how much profanity he said around them. “Sorry daddy. Look on the bright side though, we could always use the wreckage to make a new one for you?” Grau said obviously trying to calm her father’s spirits. “Great idea Grau! Why don’t we all pitch in and make a new hangout here that’s even better!” The father said as he perked up. “Must we,father?” Tyrenous asked. “Yes!” Both the father and Grau replied in unison. Unknown to the three foxes however, they were being overheard and not alone. Within the slightly flooded and breached confines of the crashed ship a group of extra-terrestrial beings lay in hiding and listening towards the noise and voices being heard from outside. Hidden within the wrecked vessel a group of all too known aliens were in hiding and listening in on the conversation outside. Eclipse the Darkling, an alien being from the now nearly extinct race known only as the Black Arms and his brood of converted tiny aliens known as Darklings lay in concealment. The ‘Ultimate Alien’ as he was called had been as of late through a series of tragic defeats at the hands of his ‘brother’, Shadow the Hedgehog. After trying several times to pursued Shadow to join him, only to be met with the murder of his creator, Black Death, and the almost complete annihilation of his species, Eclipse wanted nothing more than to exact revenge on his presumed traitorous brother. However, how Eclispe would be capable of doing such would remain a mystery as the alien now was at his lowest point yet. The only thing the alien hybrid being had going for himself is his own super capabilities, and a group of young children like creatures that were his darklings. While each of them possess a substantial power that when fused with his xenomorphic body granted him several meta-being capabilities, they were perhaps his own allies as he was trapped on this planet. “(Stay still young ones, we’re not alone.)” The grey and red Mobian spoke telepathically to the smaller aliens. The darklings were all huddled up next to him and one of them were taking refuge under his arm. There were four of them, one of them named Cyzer was shaped like a electric eel with teeth. The other, Blurk was shake like a cube like being with scrawny claws, teeth, and one eye on each of its sides. Finally there was the winged like manta one named Cregel and the round, note like one with the glowing magenta colored eye who was currently huddled under Eclipse’s arm name Rhygenta, who also happened to be the youngest of the young aliens. All four smaller aliens were clearly on edge and not making a peep of a noise as they all listened outside. Suddenly however they heard a banging on the side of the ship. All of the aliens inside assumed the worst as they were fount out. It then became all apparent that all four of them couldn’t keep hiding forever. Thus the adult one decided to brazenly exit the ship and go outside. “(stay in here little ones, I don’t want you following me.)” Eclipse said as he crept over to the side hatch and then opened the door. Meanwhile outside the hull of the ship, the adult fox was pounding on the side of it to check to see if the craft would be sturdy enough material to make a new treehouse with for his children. The other two foxes heeded his warning not to get next to the ship or list sliding into the rather deep pond full of muck that it was half submerged in. He tapped on the ship about three times, however on the third time his foxy ears perked up as he heard something inside moving to the back of the ship where the rear hatch was. He then stepped back and became alarmed. “Oh boy…”He said as he moved back. “What is it daddy?” Grau asked. “Kids, get behind me! Quick!” At the sound of this instruction, both Tyrenous and Grau did as they were told and got behind their father. Just as soon as they did however they saw the side hatch open. Out from it became a true sight from out of this world. From inside the confines of the ship stepped out a bizarre Mobian and alien like hybrid. From its appearance it seemed to be a mixture of xenomorphic and Mobian. While it had the body and frame of a Mobian, it also had a pair of two hoofed feet, a long, hook like tail, as well as three fingered claws. Its color was also bizarre and it was dark grey with red and had a pair of glowing orange and yellow eyes with pitch black sclera. “Heh heh, hi there. I’m sorry, did I wake you up from your prison ship or something?” The adult asked in a rather awkward, yet calm and even comical way. “What is the meaning of this? Are you more dogs sent by the humans and my accursed brother to finish me off?” Eclipse asked. “Uhhhh, no…..You see um…. Well it’s really hard to explain…” The adult male fox replied. “Save it! I know you are sent here to make my time on this miserable rock even worse! You cannot fool me, furbag.” Eclipse said to the fox. “Hey hey! Watch the language! There’s children present here!” The father replied back to the alien. “Is this some sort of joke? Dare you mock me with your ridicule?” Eclipse asked. “Woah now there pal, take it easy.” The fox replied. “Take it easy? I cannot take it easy! Not when you inferior beings killed my creator, nearly have brought my species to the point of extinction, and still continue to collaborate with the humans and my traitorous brother! Don’t tell me to ‘take it easy’!” Eclipse exclaimed. “Now is any of that our fault? Heck, my kids and I just wanted to have a nice little visit to this swamp to visit my old treehouse into a tree that by the way, got crashed into with ‘your’ ship and now you’re blaming all your problems on us?” The adult fox asked. “Your species caused this! All of you! You collaborate with my brother!” The darkling replied back to the fox. “Woah, deja vu.” The adult fox muttered to himself. “I guess we have no choice by to tussle huh? Kids, get away from here. I’ll handle this calamari clown!” The fox said as he got into a fighting stance. “You, a mere furball wishes to face off against me?” Eclipse said as he got into his own pose. “I ain’t calling you for dinner!” The fox replied in a stern voice. “Before we tussle, I would like to know what your name is…” The fox asked. “I am Eclipse the Darkling, the Ultimate being of the Darklings!” Eclipse replied as he grinned his orange teeth. “Cute name…call me, Grief” the fox replied. Category:Stories Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC